Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:white;" | ACDC Motto: Retreating? Were advancing in a different direction. '' |- | style="background:grey;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:grey;" | Founded || August 27, 2007 |- | style="background:White;" | Current Government - | *Triumvirate (at time of alliance dissolution): Zzzptm RamirusMaximus Otto V Bismark -NADC government official- *Garrison Commander: C4tylist *Senators: Election currently being held |- | style="background:Grey;" | International Relations || * MDP with FEAR * NAP with HoG SotS COAN ICON OBR FORCE ROFL Farkistan * ToA with GLOP |- |} =ACDC Constitution Preamable= We, the thunderstruck nations of the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries, in order to let there be rock, to walk all over you, ride on and go down, and to blow up your video, do ordain and establish this Constitution for those about to rock. Establishment This CyberNations Alliance shall be known as the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries, and shall be referred to herein as the AC/DC. Article I: Legislative All legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in a Senate of the AC/DC. Section 1: Senate 1. The Senate shall be generally assembled, being each representative of all the AC/DC nations, and consisting of not more than one Senator per 20 nations or portion thereof, excepting that the total number of Senators be not less than 9, nor more than 21. 2. A two-thirds majority of the Senate shall constitute a quorum to do business, excepting special cases outlined herein. 3. The Senate shall have joint authority to declare War, in concurrent resolution with the Triumvirate. The full Senate & Triumvirate together shall constitute a quorum, and simple majority be required to pass, excepting that at least 1 Triumvir concur. 3.1. The Triumvirate shall establish uniform rules of emergency powers. 4. The Senate shall determine the rules of its proceedings, punish its members for disorderly behavior, and, with the concurrence of two-thirds, expel a member. 5. The Senate shall establish a uniform rule of naturalization, and no nation may hold membership in any other alliance or organization, nor adopt creed or swear loyalty to the same, while also a member of AC/DC 6. The privilege of the writ of habeas corpus shall not be suspended, nor shall a writ of attainder or ex post facto law be passed, nor shall limits be placed on the number of terms an individual nation may serve as Senator. 7. The Senate shall have the sole and express power to, in the interest of the AC/DC, make all laws which shall be necessary and proper for carrying into execution these powers, and all other powers vested by this Constitution. 8. The Senate shall establish by law Ministers of the Cabinet which it deems necessary for the functioning of the Government of the AC/DC, including tribunals inferior to the Triumvirate. 9. The Senate may, provided 2/3rds of its full membership concur, send to the AC/DC membership a referendum to remove a Triumvir from office, or to amend this Constitution. A 2/3rds majority of the AC/DC nations shall be required for such a referendum to pass, wherein a simple majority of AC/DC nations shall constitute a quorum. Any referendum so ordered shall last a period not longer than 10 days. 10. The Senate shall keep a journal of its proceedings, and from time to time publish the same, excepting such parts as may in their judgment require secrecy, in which case the relevant portions shall be published in secure channels. The yeas and nays of the Senate on any question shall be entered on the journal. 11. The term of the each Senate shall be 70 days, which, with 3 days per session remaining, shall constitute 5 terms per calendar year. 12. 60 days having passed since the beginning of each Senate term, elections shall be held to determine the next Senate. Elections shall last for 7 days and have the following structure: 12.1. No nation shall be eligible for the position of Senator until it has gained L3SEC clearance or above, and shall not have less than 30 days seniority within the AC/DC, and shall have gathered no less than 5 endorsements from AC/DC nations, nor shall any nation hold any other office in the AC/DC. 12.2. All L1SEC and above nations of the AC/DC may cast a ranked ballot, selecting as many or as few nations as it chooses to serve in the Senate. 12.3. All L2SEC nations shall be required to cast a ballot. Failure to cast a ballot in 2 consecutive elections shall constitute dereliction of duty; the offending nation reduced to L1SEC. 12.4. After 7 days, ballots shall be collated, and a total ranking shall be constructed by the Triumvirate of the AC/DC, which shall certify the vote in 3 days time. 12.5. Senate seats shall be filled from the top ranked nations amongst all ballots cast, and in case of a tie, the nation with the highest alliance seniority shall have the higher rank, and in case of a further tie, the nation with the highest Nation Strength shall have the higher rank. 12.6. The nation receiving the highest ranked position amongst all ballots cast shall be the Prime Minister. 12.7. At the end of each term, there shall be a 3 day “lame-duck” session of the Senate: 12.7.1. The regular powers of the Senate shall be suspended during this time, excepting during time of war. 12.7.2. If an emergency befall the AC/DC during this time, the full power of the Senate shall be granted, and the Election results held until such time as the Triumvirate declares the emergency over. 12.7.3. The Prime Minister shall inform the AC/DC of the State of the Alliance. 12.7.4. Incumbent Senators who, having not been re-elected, shall use this time to post their thoughts and advise the incoming Senate on matters they shall feel necessary. Section 2: Prime Minister 1. The Prime Minister shall be Speaker of the Senate, and shall set the legislative agenda, call the Senate to assembly, and present bills passed therein to the Triumvirate for their consideration. 2. The Prime Minister shall act as liaison to the Triumvirate, and shall prepare reports for them as necessary, and shall present such legislation as they judge proper and expedient to the Senate. 3. The Prime Minister shall direct the Ministers of the Cabinet, in a manner established by law. Section 3 1. At the time of ratification of this constitution, an election shall be held to determine the 1st Senate of AC/DC. Article II: Judiciary All Judicial Authority herein granted shall be vested in a Triumvirate, which shall also be the Chief of State for the AC/DC. Section 1: Triumvirate. 1. The Triumvirate shall be the Commander-in-chief of the militaries, when called into the actual service of the AC/DC. 2. The Triumvirate shall have the power to grant reprieves and pardons for offenses against the AC/DC, except in cases of treason. 2.1. Treason against the AC/DC shall consist only in levying war against the same, or in adhering to their enemies, or giving them aid and comfort, or in revealing publicly any information which the Senate or the Triumvirate of the AC/DC has deemed to require secrecy. 2.2. Cases of treason shall be tried by the Senate, with the Triumvirate as judge. 2.3. No nation shall be convicted of treason unless on the testimony of two witnesses, or on confession in open court. 3. Every bill which shall have passed the Senate shall, before it becomes law, be scrutinized by the Triumvirate to determine if it be in violation of this Constitution. If a majority of the Triumvirate deems the bill to be not in violation, it shall become law. If any bill shall fail to win approval by the Triumvirate within 5 days, it shall not become law. 4. The Triumvirate shall have the power to make treaties and shall appoint ambassadors, provided 2/3rds of Senators concur. 5. The Triumvirate shall establish a uniform rule of Security Clearance, which shall be executed by the Capitol Garrison. 6. Once elected, Triumvir shall be entitled to serve as long as they retain regular AC/DC membership, with their own discretion to resign at any time, provided they give proper notice to the Senate. In the case of a vacancy, elections shall last for 7 days and have the following structure: 6.1. No nation shall be eligible for Triumvir until it has gained L3SEC or above, and shall not have less than 90 days seniority within the AC/DC, and shall have gathered no less than 10 endorsements from AC/DC nations, nor shall any nation hold any other office in the AC/DC. 6.2. All L1SEC and above nations of the AC/DC may cast a yea or nay vote on each nominee. 6.3. All L2SEC nations shall be required to cast a ballot. Failure to cast a ballot in 2 consecutive elections shall constitute dereliction of duty; the offending nation reduced to L1SEC. 6.4. The Garrison Commander shall count the total number of yea votes, and the total number of nay votes for each candidate. 6.5. The nation which shall have gained the most yea votes shall be Triumvir, excepting it shall also have gained the most nay votes, in which case the nation having gained the 2nd most yea votes shall contest in a head-to-head election with the 1st nation, to be held immediately. This Election shall last no more than 2 days, and the winner shall be the nation with the most votes of those cast. 6.6. If an emergency befall the AC/DC during time of vacancy in the Triumvir, the Prime Minister shall be acting-Triumvir, and the Election held until such time as the Triumvirate declare the emergency over. Section 2 1.At the time of ratification of this constitution, the interim Triumvirate shall then not be subject to change, until such time as the Protectorate Treaty between the AC/DC and the North Atlantic Defense Coalition be finalized, which shall be no later than 8 March 2008. The Office of the Triumvir of Otto V Bismarck of Iron Chancellor, Minister of Internal Affairs for the NADC shall be vacated on 9 March 2008, and an election shall be held for a new Triumvir. Article III: Administrative. All administrative control of the forums granted herein shall be vested in a Capitol Garrison. Section 1: Capitol Garrison 1. The Capitol Garrison shall consist of a Garrison Commander, which shall be appointed by the Triumvirate, and any deputies he sees appropriate to appoint. 2. The Capitol Garrison shall provide secure and free access to the forums for the nations of the AC/DC, provide access as proscribed by the Senate and Triumvirate, or by this constitution, create forum channels and embassies as necessary. 3. The Capitol Garrison shall enforce sanctions or punishments levied against a nation found by the Triumvirate to have remarked disparagingly via post, signature, forum avatar or other form of expression, on the basis of race, color, sex, sexual orientation, gender identity, religion, disability, age, veteran status, ancestry, or national or ethnic origin. In the event the Triumvirate is unable to perform its duty in this manner, the Capitol Garrison may act in a temporary fashion, keeping all records until such time as the matter may be reviewed by the Senate. 4. In the event of non AC/DC personnel interfering with the regular operation of the forums, the Capitol Garrison shall have the authority to close access. The Capitol Garrison shall immediately inform the Triumvirate and the Prime Minister, who will decide a course of action. 5. In the event of complete collapse of the civilian government, defined as loss by inactivity, resignation, treason, or other act which causes the inability of a majority of the Senate, Triumvirate and the Cabinet of Ministers, the Capitol Garrison shall have the authority to reorganize the government and its methods, in order to maintain and preserve this constitution. 5.1. The Capitol Garrison shall keep clear records of all actions undertaken in this manner. 5.2. The Garrison Commander shall appoint an interim Triumvirate which shall have the power to convene an interim Senate. 5.3. The Interim Government shall have authority not to exceed 30 days, at which time general elections shall be called, even during time of war or emergency. 5.4. At the time of the finalization of the general election, the Capitol Garrison shall stand down and return to normal duty. 6. The Capitol Garrison shall not use its powers to interfere with the government in any way, nor interfere with the day to day activity of the nations of the AC/DC, nor modify any account, post, signature, avatar, settings or other feature of a nation unless in the performance of its duty as proscribed by Article III, Section 1, part 3. 7. The Capitol Garrison shall not remove or modify any post, or portion thereof, signature, avatar, or other form of expression, nor shall access be limited, raised, or lowered, unless in the performance of its duty as proscribed by Article III, Section 1, part 3. 8. The Capitol Garrison shall give regular reports to both the Senate and the Triumvirate on the State of the Capitol. Article IV. Ratification of the Constitution. 1. That this constitution shall be established and shall be the supreme law of the CyberNations Alliance of the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries. Section 1: Deliberations 1. The interim Senate shall have joint authority to present this Constitution to the Nations of the AC/DC for ratification, in concurrent resolution with the interim Triumvirate, for a period lasting not longer than 5 days. 2. The full interim Senate & interim Triumvirate together shall consider this constitution and a simple majority be required to modify it, excepting that on each vote at least 1 interim Triumvir concur. 3. The full interim Senate & interim Triumvirate together shall be required to accept this document as a whole, with a simple majority, excepting that at least 1 interim Triumvir concur. Section 2: Ratification by the nations of AC/DC 1. This constitution shall, having approval under the terms codified above, shall be presented to the nations of the AC/DC to be ratified, for a period of not longer than 5 days, and a simple majority of votes shall be necessary for ratification. Ramirus Maximus of Anthraxia, Constitution Author Signatories and Constitutional Convention Members Zzzptm of Himynamistan BLTow of The Refugees CeeBear of Conesus danimalrex of StuffinMuffinLand Soyvier of Fort Pitt DeAdLyOuTlAw Danish of Denmark Resistance hazardousdoc of EggmanEmpire joesse of Stutengarten Pmac627 of Aurelius RockinGlock of Empire of Rock Zerileous of Monkey Time HM4A1 of Fiara TheColt45 of Taz Land =External Links= * http://www.acdc-alliance.com/index.php?act=idx - ACDC Sign-Ups Category:Black team alliances